Brian Griffin
' Brian Griffin' is an 8-year old talking white Labrador who has lived with the Griffin family since Peter picked him up as a stray. He also possesses various anthropomorphic qualities, such as the ability to speak intelligently, drive a car, and walk bipedally. Earlier in the series, he used the catch phrase "Whose leg do you have to hump to get a dry martini around here?". He also has a particularly sharp wit. Peter is his best friend, despite Brian's vastly superior intelligence - on several occasions, Brian has had to explain Peter's inability to do various things, such as haggling over prices. Bio Brian was born on a farm in Austin, Texas, in a litter of five puppies. His mother was named Biscuit, his father was a dog named Coco. He was apparently abandoned by his mother, which lead to most of his personal problems. In "Don't Make Me Over", he is embarrassed for hostility barking at a famous rapper and blamed his upbringing by his father Coco. At the end of the episode he becomes enraged because he is thinks that the camera man is shocked because he turned off a black TV program and explains that he only turns it off because he's tired and not because it's a black show. He is said to be 8 years old in "The Man with Two Brians". When reunited with his first owner in "Road to Rhode Island".. In the same episode, he discovers that his mother died and was made into a table. Brian and Stewie steal the body and give it a funeral, for which Stewie made a good-intentioned but insensitive requiem of how nice of a table she was. . In "Brian Goes Back to College", it is revealed that Brian went to Brown University in Rhode Island, but did not graduate. Brian has a cultured background; he loves opera and jazz (he is a fan of John Coltrane) speaks fluent French and Tagalog, and is competent in Spanish. He is also a member of Mensa. He loves to sing and can imitate a barbershop quartet without accompaniment. He is an avid writer, having once been invited to write for The New Yorker, although he was fired once the magazine learned he did not graduate from college. He has also written a novel, although has made little progress other than the title Faster Than the Speed of Love, and a synopsis similar to the film "Iron Eagle III" (for which Stewie and Lois mock him) and has since been brought up several times throughout the series. He is a smoker, an alcoholic and recovered cocaine addict (he briefly relapsed in one episode after becoming a cocaine-sniffing dog for the local police department). Brian discovered that his cocaine habit stemmed from his mother abandoning him for which he saw a therapist. He has also made references to either buying, being in possession of, or smoking marijuana in numerous episodes. In "420" he actually does a whole dance to the song A Bag of Weed. In "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One", it is revealed he has a Ziggy tattoo. It is shown in "Brian & Stewie" he keeps a gun just in case he wants to commit suicide. Brian for most part is very well liked by a majority of the characters. It appears the only exception is Quagmire who it is revealed in "Jerome Is the New Black" dislikes him completely. When Brian asks why, Glenn proceeds to points out every single mistake, hypocrisy and selfish actions Brian has ever presented, from being a hypocritical hyper-liberal, to mocking anyone for believing in religion, to neglecting his teenaged son Dylan. A few of Quagmire's statements towards Brian are considered ironic, as Quagmire himself has done actions he berated Brian for. For example, Glenn points out Brian's romantic fixation for his best friend Peter's wife Lois as a reason, despite the fact that Glenn himself has been stalking Lois for many years now with more selfish intentions, though he also mentioned that it was a bad way of repaying Peter for taking in him in the house. Also, Brian showed genuine love and care for his neglected son Dylan when they reconciled in "The Former Life of Brian", while Quagmire pretty much ignored all of his children born from the women he has had sex with, such as Anna Lee Quagmire in Quagmire's Baby. Rivalry with The Dazzlings Death In Life of Brian, Stewie destroyed his own time machine and sent it to the junkyard. Brian notices a kid hockey net in good condition and convinces Stewie to take it back home. Before they could play, when Stewie was headed inside the house to get his knee pads, Brian was hit by a a fast moving car and had severely extensive injuries. The Griffin family and his adventure team saw him in the veterinarian's operating room, and Brian told them he loved them all before he died. Return from the dead In "Christmas Guy", two episodes after "Life of Brian", Stewie went back in time to save Brian Griffin when he was about to be hit by a car and it was lucky Brian was alive on Christmas Day. He is grateful for Stewie's actions, even though the Stewie of this timeline doesn't know about Brian's now-averted death. Relatives *Peter Griffin (owner, best friend) *Lois Griffin *Meg Griffin *Chris Griffin *Stewie Griffin (2nd best friend) *Vinny Griffin (brother) * Sylveon (lover) *Biscuit (mother) *Unamed father *Jasper (cousin) *Ricardo(cousin-in-law) *Dylan (son) *Jerry (brother, deceased) Gallery Screen-Shot-2013-11-26-at-4.19.28-PM.png|Brian getting ran over and killed. (Although he is saved later.) Brian_Griffin99.png family-guy-brian-griffin-02.jpg Brian with Thomas and Twilight.jpg|Brian with Thomas and Twilight brian_griffin_as_a_pony_by_cartoonanimes4ever-d6vvntt.jpg|Brian Griffin as a unicorn Disney_Brian_by_BrianGriffinFan.jpg|Disney version of Brian Trivia *Brian will meet and Join Thomas and Twilight in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: Brian & Stewie. *Brian Griffin's friends are Thomas and Twilight. *At the end of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Brian will stay with Luke. And he'll join the team again in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. * Brian also apparently has a human son named Dylan and a cousin named Jasper. Category:Dogs Category:Pets Category:Pure of Heart Category:Fathers Category:HEROES Category:Allies Category:Intelligent characters Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Revived characters Category:Thieves Category:The Dog Squad Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Life Savers Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Singing characters Category:Uncles Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Jiminy Cricket's Clan Category:Autobots Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Arch rivals Category:In-Love Characters Category:Murderers Category:Remorseful characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Shotgunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Unicorns Category:Anti Heroes Category:The Griffin Family Category:Protagonists Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Sarcastic characters